Training
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: Xander trains throughout the first 3 seasons in a very powerful form of Martial Arts


Prologue

It was simply a feeling of boredom, which started it all, you see Alexander Harris or Xander as he liked to be called, was bored, extremely bored.

It had been little more then a twelve weeks since Buffy Summers had entered his life, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, the one girl in all the world with the power to fight the Demons, the Vampires and the forces of darkness … Yeah Right.

He didn't believe that for a second, while he wasn't book smart like Willow he WAS what you can call street smart, he new it was impossible for one girl to fight the quite possibly millions of demons in the world.

So he had no doubt that there were others.

But that was another a story for another time, no right now Xander was bored out of his mind, there was very little activity on the demon front, he didn't need help with his school work and Buffy and Willow were having a Girls night it, so he was on his own and would be for the next five hours at least until they went home for the night.

So it was this unbelievable boredom that … Forced … him to start reading some of Giles old musty books.

Now thanks to a small translation spell, He Willow and Buffy were able to read all of the books in Giles collection, while it was a small spell it was by no means un-complex, hell it was down right puzzling, but it was better in the long run.

He was reading through one of the newer Watchers diaries, close to two hundred years old but if was a very detailed account of a young Slayer called Kaoru.

Kaoru was called on her fifteenth birthday, now she had a successful if not bland career as a Slayer, but that all changed when Battousai the manslayer suddenly appeared out of nowhere, claming he was a master in her family style of Swordsmanship while going on a killing spree.

Understandable Kaoru was beyond pissed and vowed to stop him, and that led her to meet a wonderer or Rurouni called Himura Kenshin, and that started their adventures together.

Now what really got his attention were the abilities Himura Kenshin Possessed, abilities that put the ones gained from the Slayer Spirit seem small in comparison, all thanks to training and mastery of a very powerful swordsmanship.

The Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryo, one of if not the ultimate style, designed to kill in a single hit … it would be perfect for a Vampire hunter.

He liked the idea and brought it up with Giles, his answer was simple "While the council dose have one if not the Only copy of the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryo in its vast libraries it, it would take years if not, decades to become proficient in such a complex style" basically he was saying you have more of a chance of winning the lottery than being able to learn Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryo, bit in a Nice way.

Giles had seemed to see the badly hidden disappointed look on his face and sighed "However, I do have a grate deal of reference material of different kinds of Combat, both armed and, um unarmed at home, if you are still interested I can, I can bring them in later in the week for you to, to look at"

:-:

True to his words Giles did bring in half a dozen Books, the Books were watcher written, and each possessed three or four complete styles of the fighting arts.

He had spent almost the whole evening reading one of the books on hand to hand combat, the entire book was devoted to an ancient Martial Arts style, Ruffle translated as Indiscriminate Grappling or Anything Goes

:-:

He spent the next few months training in his room, going over the forms like it said, over and over, he even had a large punching bad installed in the small unused garage.

It wasn't a quick process but after a month his punches were becoming stronger, faster and his stamina was increasing steadily and his moves were becoming more and more fluent, smooth.

And then it all came crashing down, Jessie decided it was time to attack, aided with his sire Darla they made an attempt at Buffy or so it seemed.

Oh no that wasn't what they were after, no it was he, Jessie wanted him to join him, and he, them together they could take the whole town, have what they wanted, have Who they wanted.

He refused.

Jessie didn't seem to like not getting what he wanted.

The fight wasn't pretty, not by any means, Jessie was strong and fast, all vampires were, but Xander had the lead in skill.

The fight seemed even at first, he was able to keep up with the Demon wearing his friends face, even match him on strength a few times, but his humanity and lack of training began to show its self quickly, it was very simple … he began to tire.

He did but Jessie didn't, the fight lasted ten minuets ten agonizingly long minuets, the last five were spent simply trying to survive, and it seemed he was able to last long enough as Buffy came barreling into the Library with Giles and Angel, it was enough of a distraction he needed.

On that night, September 27th the Soul of his friend finally knew rest,

:-:

After that incident he redoubled if not tripled his training, spending more and more time at home training than out with his friends, they new he was in pain and gave him some space for the first month after Jessie was put to rest.

But after that they started to get worried, then came the possession by the Primal Spirit which wasn't to bad but something came up halfway into the second month, a prophecy, Buffy was going to die to the Master.

Meanwhile hit training had come in leaps and bounds, he was now Much stronger than he was before, so much stronger that he was no longer able to use the punching bag with his full strength, he tended to knock it from the stand when he did that.

He had also progressed from the basics to the intermediate level techniques, and the training methods it had for the intermediate was almost twice what he was doing when he was double-timing his normal training regime.

The Techniques themselves were much more difficult but also a lot stronger as they started to become slightly more aerial based and acrobatic.

When he found out that Buffy had gone to face the master on her own he had almost blown up before sprinting to what he though was Angels apartment.

He was in luck as he was right, it did belong to the ensouled vampire but only problem was Angel was to busy moping around to help him.

Being pinched into a wall with enough force to crack said wall had gotten him to change his mind quickly.

But even then it was two late and Buffy was dead, at least for a little time, he Master had fed and left her to die, face don't in a small puddle, it was time for CPR.

Angel had tried to fob of a "You do it, I cant, I don't have any breath" he had snorted at that and outright called him a chicken shit who didn't have the balls to admit when he didn't know how to do something after he replied by saying "Lying Bastard how are you talking then dip shit"

He had revived Buffy and they were able to destroy the master shortly after, he was still berating Angel all the way back for not only being to chicken to admit he didn't know CPR but to having to have Him force him down to same someone he Supposedly loved.

:-:

After that Buffy went to spend four months with her farther and he started training again, not only In Indiscriminate Grappling but also anything he could get his hands on, Martial arts styles, Weapon Styles everything he could.

He was mostly left to himself; those four months of his Intensive training, it almost became an obsession, get up, train, eat, train, bathroom, train, lunch, train, Hunt, and finally sleep.

It became his routine.

Hit routine was broken with his meeting of Yuri Hino, a middle aged Japanese man, new to Sunnydale, he had moved in less than a day ago and was out for his morning run.

Yuri was a master of Akido and Kendo, they had ran into the Sunnydale memorial park chatting idly when Yuri asked if he would like to spar for a few minuets, he readably agreed.

A twenty minuet sparing session later and both were significantly impressed; Yuri possessed a fluid grace Xander was only being to obtain, his techniques, smooth and powerful, and while not as strong or fast as Xander he was able to use a good deal of that strength against him.

Which would have worked if not for the acrobatics of Indiscriminate Grappling, Xander was able to twist and turn his way out of many of Yuri's holds and twist himself around to land on his feet with very little space to do so.

To say Yuri was impressed would be an understatement; to say Yuri was flabbergasted when Xander told him it was all pretty much self taught he had all but demanded he spar with him as often as he was able, and if he was having any trouble with anything not to hesitate to ask.

And he did, any problems and or flaws in his Technique were quickly straightened out, Yuri had started unknowingly teaching Xander Akido and his style of Kendo, as unknown to Xander he shared a skill another user of Indiscriminate Grappling possessed.

:-:

Time passed and Buffy returned, but she was different, she seemed to have lost a spark he had loved in her eyes, but it was a spark she was able to get back.

There was a small group of the master's followers who had tried to resurrect him, and they needed the people closest to him when he died, him, Willow and Giles.

Buffy walked right into a trap with Angel on her heels like a good little dog, only problem was the trap was for us, and while we were, unprotected they attacked.

Now I had gotten good, I hade gotten damn good but numbers were in no way on are side, I managed to dust half a dozen before it started to become to much for me, but even then I had managed to dust three more before I was sent into the darkness.

I was awoken by Buffy and Angel's arrival, I had then lost my temper and told her coldly "If anything happens to Willow, ill kill you Slayer"

Anyway it all turned out for the best in the end, the masters revival was put to a screeching stop when Buffy made break out of his bones.

Anyway other thing happened but nothing really mentionable, that is until Halloween, Snyder had roped us into guiding groups of children around for Halloween and we needed costumes.

One gray Hakama and blue Gi later all he needed was a toy Katana and a fake cross shaped scar on his cheek and he could go as Himura Kenshin, Master of the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryo.

:-:

That night didn't go quite as planned, he Did end up going as Himura Kenshin, only problem was because of a Chaos mage he ended up becoming if only for the one night, Himura Kenshin, complete with amazing Sword skills and terribly painful memories.

Then Angel only had to go an lose his Soul, and the events after that were in no way good, well he was able to save Jenny's life so that was ok.

Kendra the Slayer who was called after Buffy died in the master's cave died at the hands or rather claws of Drusilla the Mad calling another Slayer.

Said Slayer was called Faith, and she was a kind of badass, streetwise chick but he could easily see behind her masks, unfortunately she went bad, she was basically treated like shit from everyone but me and when she accidentally killed someone she freaked.

Anyway I was talking to her and trying to get through to her, and it was working to, I told her about my past and after a few seconds she started telling me about hers.

It was all going so well and she was crying in my arms when Angel the damn jackass decided to pull a … Big Save … and came rushing in and attacked Faith.

By the time Buffy arrived I had Angel pinned to the wall with my Katana … literally, he was impaled, and who dose the bottle blond attack thinking who had done it, you guessed it, Faith.

She attacked Faith and I put her through the wall, again literally, the Ki techniques Kenshin new had been a big help in my Indiscriminate Grappling training and I had come in leaps and bounds.

After that I got Faith out of there, Sunnyhell that is, sent her to live with one of the few people in my family I trust Leon Scott Kennedy, my cousin in Raccoon City.

I said I would meet her there after we deal with the Mayer, she was surprised when I said I was leaving Sunnyhell but she was in no way unhappy.

In the end he led the Ascended Snake Mayer into the high school, which promptly went boom thanks to Oz.

:-:

And so it leads to where he is now, driving out from Sunnyhell in Spikes car … well its not like he was going to need it anymore.

On his way to Raccoon City, he needed to go through La then pass San Francisco and on to Raccoon.

He had no Idea what he was getting himself into.


End file.
